


A Kryptonian Holiday

by SCLawrence



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCLawrence/pseuds/SCLawrence
Summary: Lena Luthor decides to treat her girlfriend Kara Danvers by recreating one of the holidays of her Kryptonian childhood.





	A Kryptonian Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first (posted) fanfic. Please be gentle and enjoy!

Kara had come to love Earth’s holidays; Halloween, Thanksgiving, and of course, Christmas. They allowed her to express her gratitude to the people who had helped define her time on the human world, primarily the Danvers family but more recently, Winn, James, and Lena.

Lena most of all.

Since moving in with her girlfriend, the Super and the Luthor shared almost everything together. And she couldn’t help but smile every time she thought about waking up on Christmas morning to see Lena naked in nothing but a bow under the Christmas tree. There had been many other presents exchanged that day, but Lena alone would have been enough. Her girlfriend afforded her happiness in a way that no one else could, love that no one else could, but there was still something missing from her life. A yearning for what she could no longer have, the traditions and rituals of Krypton brought to life. There were days when her sentimentality was almost overpowering and it was always Lena who listened to her speak about the blessings of Rao and the red light of the Krypton's sun shining down upon the House of El.

It was Lena who held her as recounted her mother's final parting words and the agony of seeing her world torn asunder before her eyes. Lena who brushed away the tears.

Now, the Luthor looked at her with a soft smile, the two of them covered by Kara’s cape on the couch. “I saw you on the news earlier, you were amazing, as always,” Lena said softly. The depth of the human’s concern never ceased to amaze her. Girl of Steel or not, Lena was worried about her every time she put on the cape _and_ every time she put on her glasses, because whether she was being Kara Zor-El or Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor’s love was boundless and intoxicating in equal measure. That love gave her the strength she needed to get through her darkest days, the drive to overcome any obstacle and return home in the evening to find a warm smile and a plate full of potstickers waiting for her.

“You make me fight harder, Lena,” she said, “you’re my strength. The reason I keep going, no matter what.”

She saw the flush of heat on Lena’s cheeks. There were still days when her girlfriend wondered why she deserved the happiness they shared – Kara knew though, and she was going to do everything she could so that one day, Lena would know too. “And you are mine, Kara. I… I love you.”

With a wide smile, Kara leaned over and pressed a kiss to the Luthor’s flaming cheek. “I love you too. I loved you from the first moment we met.”

“Really? Even then?” Lena quirked an eyebrow as Kara nodded, “I knew I felt something… I just didn’t know what it was. I’m glad you flew to my office… on a bus,” she teased Kara. “So, it’s Christmas soon and I’ve never really had good Christmases... I want to do things right.”

Kara looked at her beautiful girlfriend sitting beside her and told her what she wanted. “For Christmas this year… I’d like to celebrate a Kryptonian holiday,” Kara said, fidgeting with her hands a little. Remembering the rituals of her home planet always brought a sense of longing and loss that could never really be filled but being with Lena, looking at the brightness of her face, hearing the rhythm of her heartbeat, hearing the sound of her voice all helped more than anything else in Kara’s life ever had.

“There was one in particular,” she continued as Lena took her hand, interlocking their fingers. “The Nova Cycle Celebration. We’d try to have all of our business done for the year and celebrate birth and rebirth, the blessings of Rao.” Those things had been in short supply during her time on Krypton, with few births in the genesis chambers and the planet itself slowly dying but as ever, the customs of her planet had continued until the very end.

Lena nodded, leaning over to kiss Kara’s lips as she did so, “we can do that, baby.” She had always been thrilled at her girlfriend’s willingness to learn about Kryptonian culture and had even begun teaching her some Kryptonese – with just a little effort, Lena’s pronunciation was already better than Kal’s. So while Kara wasn’t surprised by Lena’s reaction, she took solace in it and knew that no matter what happened, she wouldn't be disappointed.

* * *

 

The days after passed in a blur as Kara was called out time and again to battle threats to National City and the world but while the Girl of Steel worked, Lena started making her own preparations. From what Kara had told her and the things she had learned from speaking to the Alura hologram, Lena began putting together the closest approximation of the Nova Cycle Celebration that she could with what she had on Earth.

Winn and James chipped in, and Alex of course, and the Luthor couldn’t help but smile as she walked into the hall she’d rented for the occasion. It had been transformed into something… well, something alien and beautiful. Just like her Kara.

The walls had been painted and the windows covered by red drapes to imitate the light of Rao. Banners hung from the ceiling with Kryptonian symbols, the Crest of the Royal House of El among them, naturally, and there was so much food in the fridges in the adjoining kitchen. As much as she’d hoped to, Lena wasn’t able to come up any Kryptonian recipes that could be imitated on Earth. Aside from the usual Christmas foodstuffs, there were all of Kara’s favorites, and a mountain of potstickers.

That wasn’t the only concession to the human festival, there was a Christmas tree in the corner, topped by a red star. Lena looked around the room and smiled, she was proud of what they’d achieved but it didn’t matter what she thought. Kara’s happiness was what mattered. Turning out the lights, Lena headed for the car outside and her driver took her home.

She worried as she sat in the back of the limo, what if her efforts weren't enough? Yet her fears evaporated when her Kryptonian girlfriend practically leapt into her arms and kissed her when she opened the door. “Happy Christmas Eve!” Kara grinned and pointed up at the mistletoe over the door.

Laughing they moved to the couch and kissed again before the fire, which Kara lit with a burst of her heat vision. “I don’t think you need mistletoe, Kara, you can kiss me anytime you like,” Lena snuggled up to her girlfriend, the Kryptonian once more covering them both in her cape.

“I know, but it’s a nice tradition, we had nothing like it on Krypton,” she said, a little sadly.

“Maybe not, but Krypton was an incredible world. It must have been to create someone like you.”

“Oh Rao. That is so corny, Lena,” she chuckled, “but honestly, I’d say the same about Earth and you.” Their lips brushed off each other and she snuggled up to the Girl of Steel, drifting off in her arms. When she woke the next morning, she was in their bed and Kara had obviously changed her into pyjamas. Supergirl ones. Lena had bought them almost as a joke but Kara had been so thrilled she’d bought another pair for her. The Kryptonian was lying next to her, arm draped over Lena’s waist and wearing the matching pyjama set. With a smile playing on her lips, Lena reached out and stroked Kara’s cheek, the alien’s extra warmth sending a thrill through her fingers.

When Kara woke, she looked into Lena’s eyes and smiled. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” the Luthor smiled and kissed her again, a present in itself. “I half expected you to be like a little kid, up hours ago and begging me to get up so we could see what Santa brought.”

Kara chuckled, “I was up hours ago. You don’t know how hard it was for me not using my x-ray vision to see through the wrapping paper on the presents but you were so pretty in your sleep, I couldn’t disturb you.”

As Kara sat up in the bed, Lena cupped her face in her hands and kissed her again. “You’re the only present I need, Kara, but let’s go see what’s under the tree.”

Supergirl grinned and before Lena knows it, there are slippers on her feet and she was being half carried half dragged down to the giant Christmas tree in the living room. It was the first she’d bought… ever.

The Luthors hadn’t much time for such things and after Lex went to jail, Lena didn’t have much reason to celebrate until the Champion of Earth flew into her life.

They opened their presents, Lena losing track of the number of times Kara hugs and kisses her in thanks for the things she’d received but the real present was yet to come. It just wasn't time yet. When the last box was opened, Kara floated up and turns on some Christmas music before lifting Lena up in her arms and the two of them danced a few feet about the ground, the Luthor feeling utterly safe in the Super’s arms.

Finally, they drifted back down to Earth and dressed. “Promise me you won’t look?” Lena said as they stand outside in the snow and she stepped onto Kara’s feet to be lifted off the ground. She hated flying but she would gladly soar through the clouds in Kara's arms, never once fearing for her own safety. 

“I won’t look,” Kara smiled before scooping Lena up and carrying her, bridal style, to the hall. She placed her hands over the Kryptonian’s eyes, knowing it was useless really, but wanting to anyway, and walked up the steps. “Okay, baby, you can look.”

Stepping into the room, Kara gasped. Alex, Maggie, Winn, James, and Eliza were all there. The last of the decorations were on full display and the tables were buried under enough food to feed a small country. A tear rolled down her girlfriend's cheek and for a moment, Lena feels she’s made a terrible mistake but then Kara pulled her into a tight hug. “You did it, Lena, you did it for me,” the Maiden of Might really did look like a little kid on Christmas morning as she moved about the room, with everyone getting a hug before they all sit down and Kara picked up her glass to propose a toast.

“On Krypton, the Nova Cycle Celebration is... was about new beginnings and closing the business of the past year. But it’s also a tradition of rebirth and recommitting to the bonds that we hold dearest. When I came to Earth, I was lost but you all helped me find my way and I’d truly be lost without you all,” she drained her glass, the others joining in, and then, like the world’s most adorable puppy, Kara dug into her food.

Sitting next to her, Lena ate her own meal but her eyes rarely left Kara’s face. Taking in the brilliant blue of her eyes and the dimples on her cheeks when she smiled. The world might be stacked against the idea of a Luthor and a Super but moments like this made everything worth it and she wouldn’t trade days like this for the world.

“Merry Nova Cycle Celebration,” Lena said with a chuckle when Kara took a rare break between bites.

“Merry Nova Cycle Celebration,” Kara grinned and their lips locked together. The kiss was magical, they always were, but this one they would both remember to the end of her days. Just as they would remember the Nova Cycle Celebrations kisses they shared every year after. 


End file.
